Unbelievable
by Akiko Natsuko
Summary: Repost from my old account (Solotaire) with minor corrections. After Dean reveals the terms of the deal, Sam makes a new deal and Dean has to fight to save his brother from hell. NOT A DEATH FIC!Limp/temporily Dead Sam and Dean Angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me, I have just borrowed them.

Authors Note: This is a repost with minor corrections from my original account SOLOTAIRE.

SNSNSNSN

Sam gazed blankly out of the Impala's window, as his brother's heartbreaking confession ran on repeat through his head. _If we attempt to break the deal in any way, you die!_ All he had been able to say was '_You're Unbelievable'_ – what else was there to say? At least he knew now why Dean had been reluctant to help with researching ways to break the crossroad deal, but there was little comfort in that. How could Dean have made such a deal? Surely he realised that Sam wasn't worth him spending an eternity in hell- sure Dean didn't know everything about Sam, he didn't know about what had really happened that night in Sam's nursery but he had been told to save or kill Sam by their dad. He had witnessed first hand the hatred that hunters like Gordon felt towards Sam and his abilities…and yet still he had chosen to sacrifice himself for Sam.

But that was Dean all over… he would always do anything in his power to protect their family, to protect Sam, with little or no regard to his own safety. Sam had heard the desperate words that Dean had spoken to Bobby in the junkyard when the older hunter had torn him a new one, had hated to think that Dean didn't realise how important he was. Hell, Sam wouldn't have made it to Cold Oak if it hadn't been for Dean…if it wasn't for Dean he could have perished on many a childhood hunt, he could have been taken by the fires that tore Jessica from him, or by Bloody Mary, or the Skinwalker…. the list was endless. Without Dean there was no Sam, and if the deal was fulfilled Sam knew that he would rapidly join his brother- for better or worse they were in this war together.

"Stop thinking so hard Sammy, I can hear you from over here," Dean's sarcastic voice broke into his thoughts and Sam jerked around in surprise to find Dean gazing at him with an all-to-knowing look and realising with a jolt that they were back at the motel.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, looking way- how could he look Dean in the eyes knowing the magnitude of Dean's sacrifice and with the burden of knowing what he was weighing heavily on him. He heard his brother sigh, and he could easily imagine the concern in his brother's eyes and he wanted to scream- he wanted Dean to see that he wasn't worthy of that concern, of the sacrifice.

"Sam…About what I said earlier…"

"It's alright," Sam said at once, he couldn't hear the words…he couldn't let Dean do this anymore. "I get it I do," he added hastily as he fumbled at his door and tumbled out, desperate to get away from the fear, the guilt the horrible realisation that was creeping through him. As soon as his feet were steady he turned and fled, forcing himself not to falter as he heard Dean's door open and his brother's frantic cries…he had to get away…he had to…he had to stop the deal!

SN

Sam only stopped running when he had reached the other end of the small town- whose name had disappeared into the swirl of thoughts and emotions trying to drown him in their embrace. Breathing heavily he leant against a lamppost as he waited for his racing heart to slow down. The silence around him was shattered suddenly as his cellphone blazed to life; with shaking hands he fished it out of his pocket and was unsurprised to see his brother's name flashing up on the screen. Biting his lip hard he waited for it to finish ringing, and then sighed as it vibrated to signal a voicemail message. With trembling fingers he dialled his voicemail

_Sammy answer the damn phone! Please Sammy, I need to know you're okay kiddo and we need to talk about this._

Sam didn't know whether it was the desperation and concern in Dean's voice, or whether it was the _Please Sammy_- a desperate plea that he hadn't heard since just after Jake's knife had slid into his back…but something in the message made all his uncertainties fade away- it was his turn to save Dean and he knew what he had to do…but he also knew that Dean would never forgive him, but at least Dean would be alive. After all what's dead should stay dead…especially when that person had demon blood flowing through their veins.

With his mind now set he turned off his cell phone, knowing that his brother would try to track it when he didn't hear from Sam. Tucking it away he moved away from the lamppost, mentally running over what he would need to achieve what he needed to do.

SNSNSNSN

Nearly an hour later he warily approached a crossroads a few minutes outside of the town, feeling the cold fingers of fear slowly digging their claws into his heart. However, the metal box in his hands…scrounged from the local garage kept him grounded, and kept his mind clear and focused…he was going to save Dean.

Despite his certainty his hands trembled violently as he hastily scraped a hole in the soil at the centre of the crossroads. Once it was deep enough he carefully laid the box in it, and scraped the soil back over it. Taking a deep breath he got to his feet and gazed around anxiously.

"Well well, this is a surprise," a low but mocking voice made him spin around in sudden fear, his heart contracting as he gazed at the red-eyed woman who was staring at him with curiosity. "What can I do for you Sammy Winchester?"

"Dean…" Sam's words were cut off as she held up her hand in warning, her crimson eyes dancing with cruel amusement.

"I would be careful what you say, I'm sure you know the conditions of Dean's deal?" She said, and he frowned wondering at the concern that he could detect under the amusement.

"I do, and I want to make a deal," He said firmly, relieved that his voice came out strong and firm, despite the fear whirling inside him.

"To save big brother?" She asked mockingly, a smirk tugging on her lips as she considered him thoughtfully.

"He doesn't deserve to die," Sam said strongly and the smirk grew into a wide smile as she moved closer to him.

"Feeling guilty are we?" She whispered and he forced himself not to flinch as she ran a hand down his arm, her tongue flicking delicately over her lips as she eyed him up.

"Perhaps I could be tempted to help you," she released him and stepped back, a calculating look entering her eyes. "It would depend on what you were offering…and what you wanted."

"I want Dean's deal voided, and I don't want him to be able to make another," Sam said at once, there was no way he was going to leave open the possibility for Dean to try and make another deal on his behalf.

"And what would I get in return?"

"Me," Sam said frankly. "Just let me go back to him, to say goodbye to him and then you can take me."

"You're not going to ask for more time?" She asked in surprise, her red eyes searching as she gazed up at him.

"No, I don't want Dean to have to spend any time searching for an out that doesn't exist," Sam said vehemently, there was no way that he'd subject his brother to that hell, not after going through it himself.

"How valiant, but didn't he do that to you?"

"I don't care, I can't hurt him anymore. Will you make the deal?" He asked impatiently.

"I will make the deal Samuel Winchester," she said slowly and he sighed with relief. "And because I'm in a generous mood, I won't send my hounds to collect your debt. You'll die as you died in Cold Oak, does that sound fair to you?" She asked, quirking an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he said, somewhat surprised and his eyes widened as she stepped up to him and leant up to place a passionate kiss on his lips.

"It is done, now go find your brother," she commanded, and she disappeared before he could say anything else. Stunned he gazed around the crossroads for a minute before he shook himself free of his shock and turned back towards town…he had to find Dean, as he thought that his hand fell to his pocket and touched the letter tucked inside filled with the words he wouldn't have time to say.

SN

Sam hesitated as the motel came into view, the Impala parked outside. It felt strange knowing that he was within minutes of death, in a way he wished that he didn't have that foreknowledge, that it was going to be as sudden as his original death…but it was what it was, and at least Dean was safe…he had finally done what his brother had been doing his entire life, and it helped alleviate some of the guilt that he felt. He just hoped that Dean would be able to forgive him.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the motel room, bracing himself for what was to come. Cautiously he opened the door to their room and stepped inside.

"Sam!" His brother had clearly been pacing around the room in worry, and he hesitated as his brother turned on him with blazing eyes. "What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?"

"Dean…"

"Seriously Sammy, I was out of my mind. Have you forgotten there's a couple of hundred extra demons out there now, and most of them are gunning for us. I can't believe…"

Sam had been patiently listening to his brother's rant, knowing that it was only Dean's way of showing concern. However, his patience was thrown aside as an eerily familiar sharp pain shot across his back causing him to cry out as his legs gave way beneath him.

"Sammy," Suddenly Dean was there pulling him into his arms, his anger forgotten as fear filled his voice. "Sammy where are you hurt?"

"Back," Sam whispered, his mind flashing back to Cold Oaks and he knew that he didn't have long. "At least this time I can say goodbye," he said softly, breathlessly…and Dean suddenly froze in his frantic search for the injury.

"Sam what have you done?"

"What's dead should stay dead Dean," Sam paused as pain shot through him again, causing his breath to catch. "I couldn't let you…go to hell for me".

"Damn it Sammy," there were tears in Dean's voice now, and Sam weakly squeezed his brother's arm as he slumped some more…his vision greying.

"I don't…re..gret it,it's the way…it should be," he could hear his voice growing fainter, and even as he felt the cool fingers of death crawling up him, he could also feel the distant heat of hell's fire. A last flash of consciousness had him feebly gripping his brother.

"Letter…pocket…L…love…you," the most forbidden word in the Winchester vocabulary slipped of his lips as he plummeted into the darkness

SNSNSN

The Demons in hell celebrated as they swarmed around the ropes that held the youngest Winchester in suspension, revelling in his cries as the hooks tore his flesh and the electricity flowed through him. They celebrated the fall of the Boy King, and the chance to avenge themselves on another Winchester- still angered by John's escape.

For his part Sam could barely think past the pain ravaging his body, already he was losing all sense of what he was. All that kept him clinging to sanity was his brother, and it was Dean's name that escaped his bloody lips as the pain became too much…

SNSNSN


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.

SNSNSNSNSN

Deans POV

Dean shot a quick glance across at his sibling and bit back a sigh as he found Sam gazing out of the window, a lost look on his all-too pale face. He hadn't wanted to tell Sam the terms of his deal, but his brother had just kept pushing, desperately searching for a way to save him and Dean had to put a stop to that. And now the pain of those terms was reflected openly on Sam's face, and in the suspicious glints in his eyes. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for what had happened in Cold Oaks, Dean's deal and now the apparent impossibility of saving Dean- but Dean didn't blame him. Hell, Sam hadn't exactly chosen to be kidnapped and killed- nausea welled up as he recalled his terror when he'd found Sam gone from the diner, and then the agony of holding his baby brother as he died. No- there was nothing that he would change, Sam had to be alive no matter what the cost- because if Sam was dead then Dean was nothing, had nothing, and had failed to preserve that which was most precious to him.

Turning his attention back to the road he blinked sharply to clear his eyes- jeez his brother must be getting to him- he was going all chick flicky. Biting his lip he was relieved to see their motel come into sight- he was tired and he knew that they had some issues to work through. Sighing at that thought he swung his baby into the motel car park and carefully parked her in front of their room, flicking off the engine he went to get out when he realised that his brother hadn't moved at all- and was apparently oblivious to the fact that they had reached the motel.

"Stop thinking so hard Sammy, I can hear you from over here," he said resorting to sarcasm to hide his concern, although he couldn't hide the painful knowledge in his eyes as his brother started around in alarm- gazing at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry," his brother muttered his eyes darting away from him almost guiltily. Dean sighed as he turned to stare out of the window for a second before turning back, his face a mask of concern.

"Sam…About what I said earlier…" He started to say, knowing that he needed to talk to Sam before his brother did something stupid.

"It's alright," Sam said at once, cutting across him in desperation "I get it I do," Dean just sat there stunned for a moment as his brother fumbled with his door and burst out of the car. Snapping out of his shock he flung his own door open and scrambled out as Sam began to run away from the car.

"Sam! Sammy! Come back!" He yelled frantically, hating the thought of his brother going off alone in the state he was in. There was no telling what he'd do. Or what trouble he'd manage to find. He took off after his brother, but by the time he had rounded the corner his sibling had vanished from sight.

"Damn it Sam," he said as he gazed around, cursing under his breath as he reached for his phone and realised that he'd left it in the car. With a last forlorn gaze in the rough direction his brother had gone in he turned and headed back towards the Impala.

Leaning against the hood of the Impala he hastily dialled his brother's number- hoping that his brother would answer if only to tell him to leave him alone. At least then he would know his brother was okay, and hadn't run into trouble…yet.

_Hi this is Sam, leave a message after the beep._

Damn it! He growled silently- rolling his eyes at the boring message in an attempt to alleviate his concern.

"Sammy answer the damn phone! Please Sammy, I need to know you're okay kiddo and we need to talk about this," He couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice, and he had to clear his throat harshly as he hung up. Scrubbing a hand across his face he decided to wait in the motel room and keep trying to call his brother- Sam was a hunter after all and if he didn't want to be found then Dean wouldn't be able to find him. At least if he stayed at the motel his brother would know where to find him if he needed anything- which with the Winchester type of luck was likely.

SN

ONE HOUR LATER:

Dean paced anxiously around the room, his eyes darting from the clock, to the door and back again. He still hadn't heard from his brother- and to make things worse Sam had turned off his cell after Dean's first message. Dean had moved past concerned and annoyed to nearly full blown panic mode- he needed Sam to come back. As though in answer to his unspoken prayer the motel door opened and his brother walked in warily.

"Sam!" He nearly shouted with relief as he turned on his brother, his eyes blazing fiercely with a mixture of anger and relief. "What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?"

"Dean…" Sam tried to interrupt in a soft voice, but Dean was in full flow now as the pent up concern flowed out.

"Seriously Sammy, I was out of my mind. Have you forgotten there's a couple of hundred extra demons out there now, and most of them are gunning for us. I can't believe…" He fell silent as his brother suddenly cried out in pain, growing pale as he pitched forward as his legs gave way. Instinctively Dean dove forward, wrapping his brother in his arms. "Sammy," he said as he steadied his brother- his earlier anger forgotten as fear welled up. "Sammy where are you hurt?"

"Back," Sam whispered in reply and Dean felt his insides go cold _NOT AGAIN_ he thought desperately as he began to search for the injury. "At least this time I can say goodbye," Sam's soft whisper caused him to freeze in his search, and he felt his heart clench- surely his brother hadn't….?

"Sam what have you done?" He asked frantically- praying that his brother hadn't done anything foolish.

"What's dead should stay dead Dean," Sam replied breathlessly, and Dean flinched as his own words from after their Dad's death were flung back at him. "I couldn't let you…go to hell for me," Sam added, each breathy word stabbing harshly at Dean.

"Damn it Sammy," there were tears in Dean's voice now and running in cold trails down his cheeks, Sam weakly squeezed his arm as he slumped further into Dean's arms his eyes roaming.

"I don't…re..gret it,it's the way…it should be," Sam whispered and Dean clutched him tighter, his mind flashing back to Cold Oaks- however, he was startled back into the present when Sam gripped his arms feebly his eyes barely open. "Letter…pocket…L…love…you," Sam sighed as he whispered the most forbidden words in the Winchester vocabulary, and Dean froze as his brother went limp in his arms- the mossy green eyes dulling as they slid shut.

"Sammy?" He asked shaking his brother. "Sammy, come on Sammy don't do this to me, not now. Come on Sammy wake up. Wake up please." He begged as he cradled his brother to him, refusing to listen to the cold voice in the back of the mind that was whispering that he'd failed yet again- that his brother, his baby brother was dead.

"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" He screamed in anguish, feeling his heart shatter as his brother's head moved limply as he shifted Sam…Sam's body closer.

Sobs wracked his body as he clung to Sam, his face buried in his brother's wayward curls- one hand gently stroking Sam's arm as though seeking to comfort him. The pain was worse this time. Perhaps because it hadn't been so quick…because he'd had to listen to his brother's breathing becoming more laboured as he tried to speak to Dean- at Cold Oaks it had just be so sudden. One minute Sam was there and the next he wasn't.

"It was my deal Sammy, you were meant to live not me…never me," he whispered, gently stroking his brother's clammy cheeks. Suddenly he remembered what Sam had whispered about a letter, reluctantly he moved his had away from Sam's face and fumbled about in his brother's pocket- shuddering as he brushed against a piece of paper which he pulled out with a trembling hand. Repositioning his brother- refusing to relinquish his hold- he flipped the paper open- his tear blurred eyes burning as he read the fine script covering the page.

_Dean,_

_If you're reading this then I guess my deal has been fulfilled and I'm dead. Please don't hate me, I just couldn't live with the knowledge that you were going to hell because of me. I've already taken so much from you- mom, dad, the chance of a normal life and now you're trying to give me your soul. I know why you did it, I understand why- and what our family means to you, but you can't keep sacrificing yourself for it- Your worth more than that. And I'm definitely not worth your soul- I couldn't bring myself to tell you before because I didn't want to add to burden of Dad's order to save me or kill me. Yellow Eyes did something to me the night he killed mom, fed me his blood- I don't think it makes me demonic exactly but I'm tainted so it seems poetic for me to go to hell._

_It's final this time though. You can't make another deal to get me out, that was one of the terms of the deal- otherwise we will end up in a destructive cycle of sacrifice like Bobby said we would. Please live Dean, I know that you lived only for our family- but I want, I need you to live for yourself now- you were always what made our family and although I don't think you realised it you kept our family our family together and kept some hope alive. Let Bobby and Ellen help you, and please try to keep yourself safe._

_I love you Dean- and I have no regrets about anything- especially coming back to the hunt and you._

_Yours Sammy_

_Ps. Sorry for the chick flick!_

Dean shuddered the tears continued to rain down his face as he gripped the letter so tightly that it crumpled. How could Sammy think that he'd hate him? Dean could never hate Sammy; he could never hate his baby brother- particularly for the things that Sam blamed himself for. He hurt for his sibling carrying the burden of what yellow eyes had done, and he cursed their father yet again for his final order and the wedge it had caused between them. The only thing he blamed his brother for was the deal he had made, that prevented from making another deal- but he understood, he could almost hear Sam begging him to move on and to live his life; but without Sam there could be no Dean and no life for Dean to live.

"I'm getting you back Sammy," He whispered as he carefully folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. Scrubbing his face roughly, he forced himself to stop crying- erecting a fragile mask to hide his raging emotions. Running a calloused hand through his brother's curls he reached for his cell phone, fresh determination shining through his grief as he dialled a familiar number.

"Bobby…"

SNSNSN


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me, I have just borrowed them..

SNSN

Bobby yawned widely as he set aside the book he'd been thumbing through for the last hour- searching for anything that could help Sam break Dean's deal, something which he was privately beginning to think was impossible. Not that he'd ever tell Sam that- the youngest Winchester was desperate to save Dean and Bobby knew that if that hope was taken away from him, Sam would not survive. Refusing to give up just yet he heaved himself to his feet and headed to the kitchen for coffee, however, as he moved the phone rang and he grumbled as he went to answer it.

"Yes?" He asked curtly.

"Bobby," the weariness and hollowness in Dean Winchester's voice was enough to send shivers through the experienced hunter.

"Dean, what's up are you boys alright?" Bobby asked, wondering what fate had chosen to inflict on the two boys he considered sons.

"Sammy broke the deal," Dean said in a flat monotone.

"What? How? Is he all right? Dean Answer me," Bobby barked, and felt himself go cold as a sob came down the phone.

"Sammy's dead," Dean replied and Bobby closed his eyes as pain and grief washed over him, as memories of a bright-eyed, dimpled child flashed through his mind.

"Where are you?" He forced himself to ask, knowing that it wasn't safe to leave Dean on his own at this time- not after what had happened last time.

"It doesn't matter- I'm getting him back Bobby and I need your help," Dean said harshly.

"Damn it Dean, no more deals!"

"There are no more deals Sam made sure of that," Dean ground out and then paused. "I need you to meet me at the devil's gate."

"Dean what are you planning?" Bobby demanded even as he began to move around the house, gathering things he thought he might need.

"I told you I'm getting Sammy back, but I need your help. Will you meet me there?"

"Of course I will you idjit, just don't do anything foolish till I get there," Bobby ordered and Dean laughed mirthlessly.

"I've got Sammy to take care of," was all he said before he hung up on the seasoned hunter, who sent up a frantic prayer to whoever was listening to protect Dean till he got to the younger hunter.

SNSN

Sam had never known such agony, and the knowledge that this could go on for centuries made the pain that much worse. Already he'd lost track of how much time he'd been trapped here for. However, no matter how hard the demons around him tried…no matter what they did to him, he refused to feel regret for his decision or anger at his brother for forcing him to do what he did.

In the midst of the pain and taunts the one thing allowing him to hold onto a shred of sanity was his memories of his brother- whereas other memories such as those of his father, Jess and even those of the brief encounter with his mother's ghost had faded or become shattered remnants, those of his brother had remained intact giving him a shield against the demons.

SNSN

Dean stared at Sammy, noting how small his brother looked in the backseat of the impala and snorting at the thought of Sam being considered small- his brother had been…was a giant- a gentle giant but a giant nonetheless.

"Hold on Sammy I'm coming to get you," he whispered reaching out to stroke his brother's unruly hair, refusing to acknowledge the fact that where Sam was now he couldn't hear Dean. Instead he twisted his head to gaze at the devils gate in the centre of the cemetery, his eyes darkening as he remembered the last time they'd been here- he still couldn't grasp how they'd got to where they were now from the triumph over the YED. At that moment the loud rumble of a truck pierced the silence of the night and Dean edged off the backseat to stand as Bobby's battered truck pulled to a sloppy halt beside them and the seasoned hunter scrambled from the truck.

"Dean," Bobby said solemnly as he carefully examined the last remaining Winchester, noting the lines of grief marring Dean's face and the fierce determination in the hazel-green eyes that met his gaze candidly.

"Thank you for coming," Dean said his voice flat and unemotional, there was no time for chick flick moments or grief- he would allow himself time for emotions if…no when he brought his brother back.

"What are you planning Dean? You can't just open the gate and hope that by some miracle Sam can escape and climb out," Bobby said sternly as he glanced uneasily at the gate before his gaze slipped to the still form in the Impala's back seat.

"I know that," Dean replied his own gaze flicking to his brother before he turned back to face Bobby, bracing himself for the explosion. "I'm going to go in and get him."

"You're what? Are you insane? We're not talking about breaking into somewhere or rescuing Sam from a single creature- this is hell Dean, it's full of every rotten thing we've ever hunted and then some. Do you honestly expect them to just let you walk in, find Sam and walk out again?" Bobby yelled, unable to believe that Dean would truly attempt such an insane thing- but then he saw the determination and the desperate need to save Sam or die doing so and he knew that this was something that he couldn't prevent. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asked in resignation.

"I need you to shut the gate after I go in, and open it again in an hour- if we're not out within a couple of minutes I want you to shut the door and destroy the colt…and give Sammy a decent send-off," Dean said, his voice losing its surety as he acknowledged the possibility of failure.

"This is a suicide mission you know that?" Bobby had to try, he didn't want to lose Dean as well.

"Maybe, but without Sammy there is nothing for me to live for," Dean replied honestly and Bobby sighed, wishing silently that life had not forged such a tight bond between the brothers but knowing that they would've died long ago without it. "Keep him safe for me," Dean added as he glanced at his brother again and swallowed hard as he fought to keep his composure.

"You know I will."

SNSN

Dean squared his shoulders as he stood in front of the gate, mentally trying to prepare himself for what he was about to face- but he had nothing to draw on and he sighed.

"Open it Bobby," he ordered quietly.

"You're sure about this?"

"Do it," Dean said firmly, and reluctantly Bobby placed the colt in the 'key-hole' and turned it. This time the gate opened slowly and without the mass out-pouring of demons- because despite their vast strength the forces of evil had not foreseen this. "See you soon," Dean said and forced a quick grin for Bobby's sake before he strode forwards and through the gate, cringing slightly as he heard the gate shut behind him- knowing that he only had an hour to complete the impossible.

SN

Bobby shook his head sadly as he walked away from the devils gate, he would open it again in an hour as Dean had requested but he doubted that either Winchester would ever come through it again. Grief welled up in him then, and guilt that he hadn't been able to stop Dean and tears came to his eyes as he approached the Impala and gazed at Sam's still body. Dean had already tended the wound that had killed his brother, hoping that it would save Sam if he could rescue his soul. All that Bobby could do for now was guard that precious shell in case Dean achieved the impossible, and if Dean failed then he would summon the ragged remains of the hunting community to make sure that the Winchester boys had a decent funeral unlike their father.

SNSN


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, I have just borrowed them.

SNSN

Dean was surprised and mildly putout as he ventured away from the devil's gate- every myth and legend he'd ever heard about hell had described it as a place of fire and brimstone and the place he found himself in now was no such thing. It was dark. Not only with the absence of light, but also with the taint of evil and despair filling the air. He shuddered as he felt things moving around him, but pushed onwards- he had to find Sammy and there was only limited time.

Cautiously he made his way forwards, peering over the edge of whatever he was walking on into what he guessed were the 'infamous pits of hell'- at least that's what he thought they must be considering that the ones he could see contained what appeared to be the faded images of human beings strung up like meat. Nausea tried to rear its ugly head as he imagined what could be happening to his brother, but with grim determination he pushed it away- and forcing himself to ignore the pitiful cries coming from the pits he moved onwards.

SNSN

Bobby paced anxiously in front of the Impala, alternating between gazing at the devil's gate and at Sam's still frame in the back seat of the car. It went against all his instincts to sit here and wait, but then again, it had gone against everything he believed in to let Dean walk into hell. But that was what the Winchester's did. John had done it for Dean, Sam had done it for Dean and now Dean was doing it for Sam. Goddam that family and their stubborn-headedness and devotion to one another- all it had done was lead to a spiral of destruction which Bobby had been forced to watch. With a sigh he stretched himself before continuing with his pacing, knowing that he couldn't leave…not until he knew, one way or another.

SNSN

Dean had officially decided that he hated this place- not that he'd really thought that he'd like it. However, as he'd descended further into its depths the oppressiveness of the darkness and the cries of the tortured had begun to get to him- and had it not been for his lanky, pain-in-the ass brother he would've bolted long ago. A sudden flare of light to his left followed by an all too familiar cry made him freeze for a second before he sprang forwards to peer downwards.

"Sammy," his anguished whisper seemed to hang ominously in the air, as he stared down at a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life and probably into his afterlife. His Sammy. His little brother was suspended in mid-air from ropes that sparked with what appeared to be electricity of some sort, which were connected to him by large metal hooks that had been pushed through his flesh. The pale image of his brother was almost completely covered in blood and bruises, and a small part of Dean's brain wondered whether the wounds would appear on Sam's body if he was able to get him out of hell.

Shaking himself free of his horror he dashed forwards, searching through the darkness for the entrance to Sam's 'pit', desperate to be able to see more clearly what damage had been done to his baby brother. At last he found the doorway to where Sam was and without hesitation he bolted inside, skidding to a halt beside his brother.

"Oh Sammy," he moaned in emotional agony, as he saw up close what damage had been done. His hand trembled as he reached out to gently touch his sibling, jumping in sudden fear when his brother jerked away from his touch, mossy green eyes shooting open. "Hey Sammy, I'm here," he said tenderly moving so that his brother could see him, at first there was nothing but pain and terror in Sam's eyes but slowly a dull gleam of recognition came into his eyes and his lips moved as though he was trying to speak although no sound came out.

"Shh Sammy, it's alright let's get you out of here," Dean said soothingly, wondering why nothing had tried to stop him…yet. Dismissing that concern for now he drew his hunting knife and set to work on cutting Sam lose, reluctant to remove the hooks until Sam was on the ground. He cursed as the ropes burnt his hands, but he refused to stop despite the pain and Sam was soon lying flat on the ground. Hissing with the pain from his burnt hands Dean carefully began to ease the hooks out of his brother's flesh, disturbed by the lack of reaction on Sam's behalf- although he was grateful that Sam wasn't screaming in pain- once the hooks were free he tossed them aside in disgust.

"Okay Sammy, let's get out of here huh?" Dean said as he gently scooped up his sibling, realising that Sam wasn't going to be moving on his own. Just as he turned to go, however, he found himself face to face with a shifting mass of black and he sighed- clearly getting in wasn't the problem.

"Well, well Dean Winchester when did you get sent downstairs?" A mocking voice asked from within the mass, and Dean grimaced- getting out of hell was always going to be a problem but especially so when all the demons wanted you dead.

"I wasn't sent, I came to get what's mine," he replied cockily as subtly shifted Sam so that he had a hand free. "You really should keep a closer eye on your gate."

"We'll bear it in mind."

"That's good to know, now get out of my way," the banter vanished as Dean's voice took on a deadly edge. The black mass wavered as a deep laugh erupted from within it, and he rolled his eyes. "I did ask," he said grimly as he swiftly drew his hidden weapon.

The black mass of demons shrieked as he sprayed them with holy water, and steam filled the air as they dived aside to escape the pain. In that instance Dean sprang forwards and out of the pit, without glancing back he shot out another spray of holy water before beginning to run up towards the gate- Sam cradled protectively against his chest.

"Hold on Sammy," he whispered as he heard the enraged shrieks coming from behind them, forcing his body to move faster despite the strain of carrying his brother and the pain in his hands. "Nearly there," he said, praying that Bobby was ready to open the gate as he skidded to a halt before the gate. Glancing at his watch he saw they had a minute before Bobby was due to open the gate, hearing the demons approaching, he whirled around and once again sprayed holy water at them. "Come on Bobby."

SNSN

Bobby took a deep breath as he reached out to turn the colt, knowing that he could be about to release a whole lotta demons into the world- but also needing to give the Winchester boys that one last chance.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered as he turned the gun and the gate creaked open, the first thing he heard was shrieks of pain and then suddenly something shot past him.

"Bobby Shut the Gate!" Dean yelled as he collapsed on the ground, stunned Bobby hastened to obey- shoving the gate shut just as the mass of demons reached it.

"Dean, what the hell?" He demanded, turning to look at the younger man- his breath freezing as he took in the shadowy form cradled in Dean's arms coated in blood.

"Not now," Dean said as he climbed back to his feet and headed for the impala, a silent Bobby following in his wake- struggling to grasp that Dean had walked back out of hell and brought Sam with him.

Dean muttered silent prayers as he approached the Impala, his precious burden cradled lovingly to his chest.

"Okay Sammy, it's your turn now little brother," he murmured softly, smiling as Sam stirred in his arms and opened his eyes to gaze up at him hazily. "Come on Sammy," he encouraged; nearly crying out with alarm as the weight vanished from his arms as Sam's image began to flicker wildly before he disappeared completely.

"De…an," a cracked whisper made him step forward, and Dean thought his heart would explode with joy as he saw Sam gazing around blearily from his position in the backseat. However, his joy was swiftly swallowed by concern as tears began to leak slowly down Sam's pale cheeks, sobs welling up from deep inside of him and Dean felt his gut clench- Sam had been through hell, literally and there was no telling what damage had be done.

"Oh Sammy," he murmured as he moved around to the other side of the Impala, opening the door he slipped inside the car, pulling his sibling into his lap. "Shh Sammy, it's okay," he soothed softly as he ran a hand through his brother's hair. He started as the front door of the Impala opened and Bobby slipped into the front seat, twisting around to peer at the two boys.

"I'm driving you two back to mine," the older hunter said in a tone that brooked no argument, and Dean nodded- unable to voice the relief he felt at the offer. "He'll be okay now Dean, he's got you," Bobby said reassuringly, as he started the engine.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said, as he turned his attention back to Sammy as he lay sobbing in his lap.

SNSN


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters I have just borrowed them.

SNSN

Dean rubbed a bandaged hand over his face as he bit back a yawn- his hands hurt like a bitch but he would have risked many times that pain to get Sammy back. His gaze immediately refocused on said little brother who was sprawled on the bed beside him, Sam had cried himself to sleep on the way back to Bobby's and hadn't stirred in the six hours since. Dean knew that his brother needed to rest and gather his strength, but at the same time he wanted him to wake up so he could begin to work out what damage had been wrought and help his brother heal- and being on his own allowed Dean to wallow in his guilt about making his deal and then not foreseeing how far Sam had been willing to go for him.

"Dean?" He turned his head to look up at Bobby as he quietly slipped into the room, the old hunter had been very relieved to find that Sam hadn't reacted to any of the wards about the house- Dean had initially been furious but he couldn't blame the guy.

"Hey Bobby," he said wearily before turning back to his sibling, afraid that if he looked away even for a moment he'd disappear again.

"I just wanted to let you know I've phoned Ellen and Joshua, and they and Jo are headed our way," Bobby explained his own gaze flicking to Sam, still unable to believe that he was really there.

"Why?" Dean asked- Sam wouldn't want lots of people around him while he recovered, he was sure of that.

"Reinforcements," Bobby replied shortly, continuing with a sigh as he saw Dean's continued confusion. "You think the demons are going to be happy to lose another Winchester from hell? I bet you've caused a hell of a ruckus down there and amongst those that are free, and they'll make a beeline for Sam. I'm going to tighten the protections on the place but I figured we could use some more hunters."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said finally after mulling over Bobby's words- he hadn't thought about the danger that Sam would be in and he mentally kicked himself for not doing so. It seemed to be his week for slipping in his big brother duties- and it had been Sam that had paid the price.

"No problem, I'm going to set up some extra wards- holler for me if the kid wakes up alright?" Bobby said and Dean nodded his assent, not turning to look as the older hunter retreated.

"You hear that Sammy? You'd better wake up quick kiddo, cos Ellen's gonna want to mother you something chronic," Dean said with thin humour, his shoulders drooping as his brother remained stubbornly still. "Wake up kiddo," he begged quietly, fighting against the moisture building in his eyes.

SN

Dean straightened suddenly as Sam shifted uneasily on the bed, his pale face screwing up into an expression of pain and fear. Instinctively he reached out and began to carefully rub circles on his brother's arms, whispering soothing words- watching hopefully as his brother shifted towards wakefulness.

"Hey there kiddo," he said as cheerfully as he could as the mossy-green eyes finally opened after several long blinks. His smile grew as Sam's gaze shifted slowly to his face, however, it faded somewhat as he saw the doubt and fear in his sibling's eyes.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was a bare whisper but it was like music to Dean's ears and his smile brightened again.

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy."

"Dean?" There was doubt prominent in Sam's voice and Dean felt his smile falter again, however, he forced himself to remain still as Sam slowly reached out towards him- his arm trembling and stiff from lack of use (and also the remnants of death Dean thought sourly). Slowly Sam ran his fingers over Dean's face, carefully tracing the contours of its features before he shifted his hand to the amulet hanging around Dean's neck.

"Dean Dean," the repetition of his name had a new note of confidence and relief in it, and as Dean gazed at his sibling in confusion he saw the relief written clearly over Sam's face. He wondered what had given his sibling reason to doubt that he was the real Dean- but all the possible scenarios he came up with were bad.

"Do you want a drink Sammy?" He asked as he watched his brother run his tongue along his lips- noting with a surge of horror that his brother's face had lost any semblance of health over the last few seconds and that the skin was now so taut that Dean could practically see his brother's skull- a cold knot began to form in his gut- Sam now looked as though he had been locked away in the dark without food or water- and whilst Dean knew that was true in the sense that his soul had indeed gone through hell, he had never thought it would be reflected on his brother's body. The knot only continued to grow as Sam just stared at him curiously instead of answering the question, and Dean was struck with a sudden dread. "Sammy do you understand?" He asked, staring into those moss green eyes that were clouded with confusion and held within their depths and unbelievable weariness.

"Dean," Sam said finally, and Dean felt himself shatter as he realised that his brother- his Sam- the one that had managed to get a free ride to Stanford, who had managed to survive despite everything thrown against him- was not the one laid in the bed beside him. It was definitely Sam- that much was obvious in the trust and love showing in the innocent yet weary eyes- but a very changed Sam, whom had been stripped down to his core self. Although Dean was puzzled about the fact that Sam still had a clear recollection and understanding of whom Dean was, whilst it seemed as everything else had disappeared into the void.

"Okay Sammy let's get you a drink, huh? And we'll take it from there," Dean forced himself to say with forced cheer- not knowing if Sam understood any of it. His hands shook as he reached to the bedside table for the glass of water he'd put there ready for this moment- and he forced himself to steady them as he lifted the glass to Sam's lips. "Drink up Sammy," he encouraged but his brother just gazed from the glass to Dean in confusion and Dean shattered a little bit further. "Like this Sammy," he said softly as he lifted the glass to his own lips and took a sip, seeing a brief spark in the mossy eyes he returned the glass to his brother's lips and watched with a sad sort of joy as Sam took a sip- the momentary happiness faded as Sam merely held the water in his mouth clearly unsure of what to do next. Silently Dean reached out and rubbed Sam's throat causing him to automatically swallow. "There you go Sammy, you have to swallow too," he explained as he let Sam sip more of the water, pleased to see Sam swallowing on his own.

By the time Sam had finished the water he was exhausted and trembling and Dean tenderly helped him settle down beneath the covers, running a calloused hand through the messy chocolate locks framing the gaunt and pale face.

"Sleep Sammy," he cooed and his brother gave him a sleepy, lopsided smile before falling asleep once more. Dean waited until he was certain that Sam was deeply asleep before slipping from the room and going in search of Bobby- knowing that he couldn't deal with this himself.

SNSN

He found Bobby busy painting an extra devil's trap over the front door, his eyes narrowed with concentration as he worked. However, upon turning to see the oldest Winchester and seeing the expression on his face the older hunter immediately abandoned his work and led Dean into the kitchen, forcing him to sit at the table and practically shoving a beer into his hands.

"Now talk," Bobby ordered as he sipped his own beer, his eyes sharp but concerned as Dean sighed and fiddled with his own bottle.

"Sammy woke up," he said finally, and Bobby frowned- he'd have expected Dean to be over the moon but the Winchester looked worse than he had earlier as though extra burdens had been laid on him. "He's different."

"Well you must've expected that?" Bobby asked in surprise. "Hell sure wasn't going to be a picnic."

"I know that," Dean snapped and looked guilty at once. "He's like a child- he doesn't understand anything. Hell, he didn't even know how to have a drink or swallow. And his body's changed- he looks as though he's been starved and locked up in some dungeon for decades." Tears began to leak down his face as he took a large gulp of beer, battling against the despair, fear and guilt threatening to overwhelm him. Bobby felt Dean's words hit him like blows, but the tears were like a knife to his heart- for Dean to be reduced to tears meant it was bad. "You know what though?" Dean continued suddenly in a strained voice. "Despite everything- he still remembers me and who I am. My name was the only word he could say."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Bobby said softly, a brief smile flicking across his lips- memories of a shaggy-haired child following adoringly after his big brother flashing through his mind. "You're his hero and his best-friend, it was always you that took care of him and protected him so it's only right that he'd have clung to your memory to shield himself from what was happening to him."

"It went both ways you know."

"I know," Bobby replied and then his tone hardened. "Has anything really changed? Sure he's different and its gonna be one helluva fight to get him back to any semblance of what he was, but does all that mean that he no longer means the same to you?" He was being deliberately confrontational- Dean's despair and his use of the past tense had alarmed him and he knew that for the last of the Winchesters to survive this latest challenge they needed to hold together.

"Hell no," Dean's head shot up his eyes flashing with fury. "Sammy's my little brother, and nothing's going to change that."

"Good," Bobby said unruffled, and Dean relaxed as he realised what his friend had been doing. "And before you start worrying your head about it, you boys are welcome to stay here for as long as you need- even if he never gets to the stage of being able to hunt or live an independent life."

"Bobby…" Dean started to say- stunned by the offer, however, Bobby raised a hand to stop him.

"I don't need no thanks, you boys are like family to me- besides I enjoy the company. Now, I'm going to go finish those wards and if that brother of yours is getting some sleep you should too, you're exhausted and the next few weeks at least aren't going to be easy," the older hunter said before clapping Dean on the shoulder and heading back to his work, leaving Dean to mull over what he'd said.

Finishing his beer he headed back up to the spare room- and Sammy. His little brother was still fast asleep, although an unconscious frown marred his forehead- and Dean wandered whether his memories still existed in his dreams and nightmares. Yawning widely he went to his brother and gently touched the younger man's cheek, a tender smile on his face.

"It's good to have you back kiddo, no matter what," he whispered as he allowed the warmth of Sam's skin to warm him for a moment before he moved away and collapsed on his own bed. Rolling over he shifted so that he was facing his brother. "Night kiddo," he added before exhaustion rolled over him in waves and he fell into a restless sleep.

SNSNSN

Hell was in turmoil…Never before had one of the living entered its domains, and the added insult of the loss of their most prized damned souls had stirred up a demonic rage unlike any seen before. And the rage of those trapped within the boundaries of hell, seeped through the earth to touch the minds of the demons that roamed free- all thoughts turning to vengeance against the Winchesters.

"Damnit," Ruby cursed as she too caught the fury rising up from hell- wondering what the hell (excuse the pun) that the Winchesters had been doing since the last time she'd seen them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its associated characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

SNSN

Dean started awake as he heard a commotion coming from downstairs, at once his eyes shot to his sibling who was still fast asleep apparently unaware of anything else. A small smile brushed across his lips as he watched Sam's soft snores escaping from his partially open mouth; however, the commotion repeated itself and with a muttered curse he slid off the bed and headed for the door glancing back briefly to check on his brother.

Downstairs he found Bobby arguing quietly with a bloodied Joshua, both hunters looking up as he appeared. His eyes narrowed as he took in the cuts marking Joshua's face and the awkward way he was holding himself.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Ran into a spot of bother," Joshua replied dismissively as he reached up to wipe some blood of his face. "How's Sam?"

"Asleep…Was it demons?" Dean asked and he felt his gut clench as he read the answer in his friend's eyes. "So they're already gathering," he stated bluntly his eyes darting upwards to where his brother- his innocent, traumatised brother slept on unaware.

"Well they won't be setting a foot in this house or the yard," Bobby said resolutely. "I've got enough wards up to keep hell itself at bay."

"Good thing you did too," Joshua added grimly and then he grinned. "I've never seen demons so pissed off- usually they're the ones in the top-dog position it's nice to see them put in their place.' Dean shook his head in disbelieving admiration- only these rag-tag hunters could find humour in their current situation but it bolstered his confidence.

"Dean?!" A faint, frightened cry came from upstairs and at once Dean shot back up the stairs, cursing himself for leaving his brother to wake up alone.

"Shh Sammy," he said as he entered the bedroom, moving to Sam's side he stopped his brother's feeble attempts to climb out of bed. The mossy-green eyes that gazed at him were filled with tears of fright, and Dean wanted to kick himself for putting them there. "Sorry Sammy, I was just downstairs." Leaning in he gave Sam a brief, impromptu hug- wrinkling his nose as he realised his brother needed a wash. "Phew Sammy you smell, I think its bath time for you little brother," he said pulling a face, which resulted in a lopsided grin from his brother and a whispery laugh. Pleased to see his brother's humour he emphasised his point by wafting a hand in front of his nose, and the whispery laugh came again.

"Dean, Dean," Sam chirped at him, his eyes shining with amusement now rather than tears as he watched his big brother's antics.

"I'll be right back okay? Just going to go run you a bath," Dean said softly, however, as soon as he moved away from the bed Sam began to thrash around in panic- trying to follow his brother, but trapped by his weakened body. "Shh Sammy. Stop." Dean said as he rushed back to his side, a gently hand stilling the violent movements as his mind ran rapidly over their predicament. "Bobby!" He hollered eventually causing his brother to flinch away slightly.

Within seconds the older hunter appeared, his face alarmed as he came through the doorway at a run. The first thing the hunter noticed was that Sam was awake.

"Hey there kiddo," he said gently- squashing his urge to tear Sam a new one, knowing that this new Sam wouldn't understand. Sam's only response was to huddle closer to Dean, his green eyes growing wide as he stared up at the grizzled hunter.

"Hey now," Dean chided softly. "This is Bobby, remember?" He asked, but the look of suspicion and fear told him that Sam didn't remember and he sighed. Slowly, so that Sam could see his every move he moved away from the bed and went to Bobby and reached out and clasped the older man's shoulder. "See Bobby's a friend," he said watching his brother closely, relaxing as the troubled expression began to fade away. "Sorry about that Bobby."

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said waving it aside- although in all honesty he had hated seeing Sam so afraid of him. "Did you boys need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if…um, if you could run Sammy a bath?" Dean asked embarrassed. "I would but he flipped out when I tried to leave."

"Stop looking as though I caught you in some lady's underwear," Bobby said with snort of laughter. "You only had to ask," he added before disappearing out of the room, leaving behind an even redder Dean.

SNSN

Wearing a pair of latex gloves that Bobby had dug up from somewhere, to protect his injured hands Dean carefully carried his unresisting sibling to the bathroom- knowing that Sam's legs were in condition to support him. Propping his brother on the toilet, he began to ease his clothes off- a gasp escaping him as he beheld his brother's torso. The effects that he'd noted in Sam's face had spread- and his brother's ribs were now sticking prominently from his skin giving him a skeletal look- but what was worse, was the thick, black scars that had appeared where the hooks had been. A sudden surge of memory, made him move to look at his siblings back and he was pleased yet disturbed to see that the 'fatal' knife wound had healed once more.

"Oh Sammy," he murmured softly.

"Dean, Dean," Sam murmured in response reaching out with an uncoordinated hand to touch his brother's arm, seeming to understand his brother's distress at some level even though he couldn't understand the cause. Dean had to fight back a sob at his brother's attempt to offer him comfort- it didn't seem right that after everything, all his screw ups that his little brother would want to comfort him.

Forcing himself to calm down he finished stripping his brother and through the clothes in a corner, his brother would never wear them again.

"Okay Sammy, bath time," he said as he gently lifted his watchful sibling and carefully lowered him into the bath; a bright, dimpled smile appeared on his brother's face as the water flowed over his skin soothing him. Dean had to smile albeit with a touch of sadness- despite everything- as his little brother, his world, began to play with the bubbles in the bath a frowning in concentration as he tried to trap the bubbles. For a brief second he felt like a boy again, playing with a much younger Sammy in the bathroom – taking care of him, whilst their Dad was busy or away on a hunt. In many ways they had reverted to that period of their lives, the only difference being that there was no Dad to come back and protect them and the danger they faced was greater than ever.

"Dean," Sam's voice startled him out of his grim thoughts, and he refocused on what was important only to find his brother holding out a handful of bubbles, his eyes bright and expectant. Dean smiled- for now he would try and forget the problems and enjoy being with his brother- as he took the bubbles in his own hand for a second before pouring them back onto his brother who giggled again. With a small chuckle Dean splashed water at his brother, who returned the gesture- only his was uncoordinated and Dean suddenly found himself drenched. Spluttering he rubbed his eyes and turned to scold Sam, only to find said little brother giggling silently his eyes wide.

"Okay now you're going down Sammy," Dean said as he splashed more water at Sam, revelling in the happy giggles that filled the bathroom. So engaged in their water fight the boys failed to notice Bobby and Joshua peering in through the doorway, watching a scene from the past being re-enacted with a mixed feeling of happiness, sadness and grief- knowing what had been lost for this little image of brotherhood. Silently the two hunters disappeared, leaving the Winchesters alone to enjoy their time together before the hounds of hell came knocking.

SN

When Sam eventually tired of the play and all the bubbles were gone Dean went to work- gently cleaning away the dirt and blood coating the almost translucent skin. Once he was satisfied with that, he went to work on the mop that his brother called hair- much to Sam's chagrin. The job took ages to complete because of Sammy's struggles and by the time they were finished he was shivering because the water had gone cold. Noting this Dean hastily pulled the plug and fished his shivering brother out of the bath, enveloping him in a large towel.

"We'll soon get you warmed up," he said tenderly as he began to gently dry his brother- wondering at how much at ease he felt doing this, when at any other time both he and Sam would have been embarrassed beyond belief- but it was really just another indication of how much things had changed.

'Dean?" Sam asked curiously and Dean halted in his ministrations to gaze at his sibling expectantly. "Dean wet," Sam said with a chortle and a dimpled smile as he gazed at Dean with bright eyes, for a second all Dean could do was gawp at his little brother before his vapour-locked mind processed what Sam had said and he swept his sibling into a hug. Tears leaking from his eyes as he practically cradled his brother to his chest, his hands unconsciously rubbing circles on Sam's back.

"Thank you Sammy," he whispered as he slowly released his brother, even the confused look he was given couldn't dampen his spirits at that moment and he hummed cheerfully as he finished drying his brother and began to pull on some fresh clothes- noting distantly how they hung off his brother's emaciated frame. "Let's get you back to bed and then we'll see about some food," Dean said, scooping up his brother once more and carrying him back to the bedroom that they'd claimed, Sam complied sleepily as Dean tucked him back into bed.

However, a moment later lightning flashed outside causing Dean to start with fright- however, that was nothing compared to the fear he felt as Sam let out a terrible, keening cry that seemed to echo through his house.

"Sammy?" Dean asked frantically as he moved towards his brother who was sat bolt upright, his body shaking violently, his eyes wide with terror. Even as Dean sat beside him and began to run comforting circles along his arms, tears began to rain down in a flood as small whimpers escaped him. "It's just a storm Sammy," Dean comforted, however, a second bolt of lightning sent Sam into his arms clinging frantically at Dean for comfort. And with a start Dean realised why his brother was so scared- the storm was bringing back memories- at least on an unconscious level about the electricity in Hell- silently he cursed himself, hell, the storm- even as he cradled his broken sibling to him, offering him comfort.

SNSNSN


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, I have merely borrowed it.

SNSN

Sam had fallen asleep eventually after the storm had stopped, and Dean was relieved although he still needed to get his brother to eat something. The keening cries that had escaped his sibling throughout the storm had struck him to the core, as had the pure terror in his brother's eyes. As he carefully pulled the covers tighter around his brother he forced himself to focus on the fun they'd had in the bathroom before the storm, and the fact that without prompting Sam had remembered another world…could it be that everything would come back to his brother in time? However, Dean doubted that it would be as easy as that- and besides even if that were the case it would mean that his brother would remember all the bad as well as the good.

"Dean?" He glanced up to see Joshua leaning against the door frame, looking less battered than he had upon arrival although bruises had begun to blossom on his face. "Just wanted to let you know I'm going to head out and meet up with Ellen and Jo, they might need some help getting here."

"Won't the demons stop you?" Dean asked, not liking the idea of any of their friends putting themselves at risk.

"Nah, Bobby's just gone over my vehicle and warded it and I've got charms against possession. Just take care of yourself and your brother," the older hunter said as he moved to leave. "Oh and Bobby said he's going to cook some food, for you and Sam because if he didn't you're too much of an 'idjit' to do it yourself." He added with a grin as he read the mock annoyed expression on Dean's face, with a brief wave he vanished and Dean turned back to his vigil over his brother.

SNSNSN

Ruby was fuming, never had she seen the demons so worked up about anything- or more unified. Whatever the boys had done this time, and she was unclear on the details, had caused more outrage and trouble than any other they'd done. All her plans and intentions were now in peril, and she was keen to tear the boys a new one. However, getting to the boys was proving harder than she'd anticipated- because her 'fellow' demons weren't too keen on letting her near Singer's place and even with her knife she had to be careful.

But there was no question about not going, she had to find out what they'd done and see if anything could be salvaged of her plans. However, she was also concerned- the Winchesters themselves had been remarkably absent since this had kicked off and she found that more than disturbing- the two hunters had never been ones to stay out of a fight and the fact that they were doing so filled her with dread.

SNSNSN

Dean smiled as his brother began to stir beside him, glad to see his brother was beginning to sleep less. Sleepy green eyes met his, and he was rewarded with a small smile as his sibling rubbed at his eyes- reminding him of six year old Sammy that was reluctant to wait up.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly as he reached out and helped his sibling into an upright position, carefully propping him up with cushions. As he sat up Sam let out a little mewl of distress and began to shift restlessly. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked anxiously as his brother's movements became more urgent, and his face wrinkled with a mixture of stress and need. Dean could feel a wave of panic threatening to rise up within him, as he struggled to find what was distressing his brother- desperate to offer comfort.

"Dean," Sam said emphatically his eyes wide and urgent as he gazed at his brother, unable to vocalise his need.

"I hope you boys are hungry," Bobby stated as he bustled into the room, however, he froze as he saw Sam's obvious distress and the look of concern and panic on Dean's face. A second glance at the younger of the two and the restless movements he was making was enough to trigger his brain and he chuckled as he realised what the problem was. "If you ask me that brother of yours is as close to busting as you can get," he said, smirking as the light came on in Dean's eyes- trust Dean to forget the basic problems.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean said wanting to kick himself, and feeling foolish for his panic- swiftly he pulled the covers of his brother and scooped him up. "Thanks Bobby," he muttered sheepishly as he hurried past the older hunter and back to the bathroom, hearing the hunter chuckle behind them.

SN

When they returned the relief on Sam's face was clear to see, and he made no protest as Dean repositioned him on the bed and covered him up once more.

"Here I made some broth, I figured it'd be easier for him to manage at the moment," Bobby said once they were settled, handing Dean a bowl. "I'll put your food on the side, just make sure you eat it!" He added sternly and Dean nodded expecting the older hunter to leave, but instead he settled on Dean's bed.

"'Kay Sammy, let's get some of this into you," Dean said cheerfully as he lifted a spoonful of the broth to his lips and carefully blew on it before offering it to his sibling, however, Sam gazed at him for a minute and then blew on it too- but made no move to eat it. Dean sighed sadly and then slowly so his brother could watch he took the spoonful of broth and swallowed it. As with the water, his brother mimicked his actions without hesitation and after the second spoonful the process worked flawlessly, however, his brother didn't eat much- taking only a dozen spoonful's before he pulled away and no amount of cajoling would convince him to take more.

"Don't worry about it Dean," Bobby said softly, seeing the concern in Dean's eyes as he laid the broth aside. "He's not going to be able to eat much at the moment, he's not eaten in a while so it'll take a while."

"I know it's just…" Dean trailed off unable to say what he wanted.

"You just wish you could help get him back to himself straight away," Bobby filled in and Dean nodded gratefully, glad the man that had acted as a father to both him and Sam since John's death understood what was plaguing him. "He'll get there eventually Dean, you've just got to be patient."

"I know," Dean, said, forcing a smile for his brother who was pulling insistently on his sleeve to get his attention. "What's up Sammy?" He asked, and blinked as his brother moved his arm stiffly until he was pointing at Dean's own dinner- his mossy eyes surprisingly intent as he gazed from it to his brother.

"Bossy as ever," Bobby commented as he went and fetched the food and handed it to Dean who accepted with a small smile, before he glanced at his brother who was still watching him intently.

"I'm eating, I'm eating," he protested as he began to eat his own- more substantial meal (if not healthier) of burger and chips; surprised to realise just how hungry he actually was.

"Make sure he eats it all," Bobby said to Sam who just frowned in apparent confusion, before disappearing out of the door muttering something about 'extra wards'.

By the time Dean had finished his own food, Sam was already drifting off to sleep- but as he moved to put his plate on the bedside cabinet his little brother's eyes opened slowly- and he smiled as he checked the plate before his eyes slid shut again.

"Bossy little Bitch," Dean, muttered affectionately as he checked his brother's covers before heading to his own bed- deciding to grab some sleep while he could.

SNSNSN

"Mom duck," Jo bellowed as she levelled the shotgun at the demon outside the car window, grinning triumphantly as the demon staggered back its eyes flashing black. Without hesitation she moved to reload the shotgun, whilst her mother flung holy water out of the window- both women glad they'd had the sense to stock up on weapons before heading towards Bobby. However, neither of them had any illusion about their situation- the car had broken down, and they were surrounded by demons in both human hosts and incorporeal form intent on stopping them getting to their destination.

"Damn it," Ellen growled as she emptied the bottle and with a surge of fury she tossed the bottle into the face of another demon, however, at that second a battered silver pick-up screeched to a halt beside them- knocking aside several of the demons that had been plaguing them. For a horrible second she thought that it was an innocent driver getting caught in the chaos, and then she saw Joshua leap from the vehicle- a spray bottle in one-hand and a colt revolver in the other.

"Ellen, Jo get ready to move to my truck," he bellowed as he began to clear a path for them, holy water keeping the incorporeal ones at bay whilst the demons possessing humans died in a flash of gold light as the report of the revolver echoed sharply.

"Jo come on hunni," Ellen said, grabbing her duffel and dashing from the car- one hand grasping her daughter as they bolted into the other vehicle. As soon as they were inside Joshua leapt into the driving seat, tossing his weapons aside he slammed the door and through the vehicle into a sharp turn.

"I had a feeling you ladies would need help." He said grimly as he put his foot down, keen to get back to the relative safety of Bobby's.

"How's Sam?" Ellen asked once she'd caught her breath and calmed down.

"Not good," Joshua said bluntly. "He's not injured- the wounds seemed to have healed, but he doesn't look good and he's emaciated so god knows how long he was in hell."

"What else?" Jo demanded, sensing that there was something else- her eyes worried as she shared a brief glance with her mother.

"He doesn't remember much, I mean not only about hell but about his life, or even how to do stuff like drinking. He's like a new-born babe," Joshua said, and Ellen closed her eyes as she remembered the intelligent young man that she knew.

"Does he remember Dean?" Jo asked in a small voice, knowing that the oldest Winchester would be devastated if Sam didn't remember him.

"He does, it seems to be the only thing he does remember and the only thing he can say at the moment," Joshua answered, and both women sent up a small prayer for that small mercy. They lapsed into silence as they drew closer to Bobby's.

As they turned onto the road leading to Bobby's home Joshua cursed and slowed the vehicle to a halt, his eyes glinting as he stared at the sight in front of him- hearing the gasps of his companions as they too followed his gaze. Around the edge of the scrap yard and house a huge cloud of black had formed, swirling around human figures that were pacing angrily forwards only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Jesus Christ," Ellen breathed as she took in the dreadful sight.

"Looks likes Bobby's wards work," Joshua commented lightly as he considered their choices- knowing that they needed to get there at whatever cost.

"Go for it," Ellen said as she glanced at him and guessed what he was planning, and Jo nodded silently in agreement- knowing that they might be killed.

"Hold on," he growled grimly as he pushed his foot flat to the ground, causing the silver pick-up to charge forward right into the centre of the writhing mass if black…

SNSN


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me, I have merely borrowed them.

SNSN

It seemed to Dean that he'd only just closed his eyes, when he was forced back into wakefulness by an awful, ear-piercing scream. Wincing he clamped his hands over his ears as he shot up in bed, his eyes darting to his brother whom had also been woken and was whimpering with fear his hands also covering his ears.

"Easy Sammy," he yelled to make himself heard, giving a forced smile when Sam's green eyes settled on him. Gritting his teeth against the noise he slid off the bed and moved to the window, his eyes growing wide as he saw Joshua's pick-up hurtling towards the yard, demons pressing in on all sides although apparently unable to enter the yard. "Stay here Sammy," he ordered sternly before he dashed from the room- there was no way he was going to leave their friends in trouble.

SN

Bobby met him at the door and wordlessly handed him a sawn-off shotgun and a box of rock salt rounds, which Dean emptied into his pocket, his eyes grim.

"We just need to get them in the yard and they'll be safe," he bellowed over the scream that continued to fill the air and Dean nodded silently as they headed outside at a run. Without hesitation they moved forward, firing at the mass of demons in an attempt to clear a path- so closely packed was the writhing mass of demons that every shot counted, and every shot resulted in a shriek of pain and fury.

Slowly but surely the demonic mass began to move aside, and Dean and Bobby kept up a covering fire as Josh hit the acceleration once more and the pick-up shot forwards and past the wards into safety. As soon as they were sure they were safe Dean and Bobby stopped, watching as the demons clustered together once more- the piercing scream slowly dying away.

"Just what wards do you have up?" Dean asked in awe as he stared with revulsion at the demons, the last time he'd seen such a horde had been at the devil's gate and they'd broken through the devil's trap created by Samuel Colt without any effort so lord knew what Bobby had in place and when he'd had time to do it.

"I'll tell you later, away from prying ears," Bobby said grimly as he indicated the demons, before moving across to greet Josh and the girls.

"Well that was fun," Josh commented as he came around the car, a cheerful grin on his face as he watched Ellen and Jo climb out of the vehicle looking vaguely dazed.

"FUN!" Ellen growled her dark eyes flashing. "Is that what you call that?" She shook her head; clearly disgusted and shocked by the hunter's flippant attitude, but her anger melted away as she saw Dean- and the drawn look on his face, the grimness in his usually lively eyes. "Dean honey…."

"It's okay," Dean said, not wanting to hear what she was trying to say. "I'm just glad you're safe," he added so she wouldn't think he was being rude or ungrateful, for a brief second his gaze flicked across to Jo whom was staring at him before refocusing on Ellen.

"Let's get inside, being near those things makes me nervous," Bobby said as he glanced at the demons uneasily, the hunter in him wanting to attack them directly but the 'father' in him wanting to protect the boys.

"Dean?" The quiet voice made them all start, and Dean felt his gut clench as he whirled round to find his brother practically clinging to the front porch for dear life as his body wavered with the strain of remaining upright.

"Sammy," he yelped biting back a curse as he dropped the gun and moved to help his brother; as though his cry had been a trigger an earth-shaking roar of anger moved through the mass of demons and he moved faster. "What are you doing?" He asked with barely contained anger and fear as he reached his brother, and gently took his weight – scowling at the violent tremors wracking Sam's body and then his eyes widened as noticed a small gash on his brother's forehead. "Oh Sammy," he murmured more softly this time; clearly his brother had fallen at least once in his quest to find his brother. "Let's get you back inside, huh?" He said as he guided his brother back into the house frowning at how Sam wavered, banging into his side as though unsure of how to control his legs; how on earth had his brother got down the stairs and through the house? However, a quick glance at Sam's hands and then down to his knees, which were both filthy, answered that questioned- he'd crawled. Just as they got through the front door Sam's legs gave way completely and it was only Dean's quick reflexes that saved him from taking a nosedive. Carefully Dean scooped him up and carried him through to the living room, carefully laying him down on the sofa.

"Dean?" Sam asked wearily as his brother crouched beside him to inspect his forehead, his mossy eyes blinking heavily as he fought the call of sleep.

"You're determined to give me grey hairs Sammy," Dean said softly as he tousled his brother's hair. "Looks like you don't need any stitches. Why don't you try and go to sleep again?" He asked, but Sam shook his head vehemently his gaze wide and fearful and Dean sighed.

"B-B-B…" Sam tried to speak his face screwed up with concentration, but the sounds were stuck and frustrated tears welled up in his expressive eyes as he gazed at Dean. For his part Dean felt his heart break a little bit more, at seeing the struggle his brother was experiencing and without thinking he drew his little brother into a comforting hug.

"It'll come Sammy, it'll come," he said soothingly, as he rubbed circles on his brother's back trying to offer comfort as silent sobs began to worm their way through Sam's body- but knowing deep down that he couldn't make this better with a hug. It would take time, and hard work to make it better…_and it might never get better_ a traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispered, but he pushed it away- he had faith in Sammy, that his brother could come back to him or a least grow past this point.

SN

Ellen held a hand to her mouth as she watched the two Winchesters literally clinging to themselves, as though it were the only sanctuary they had in the face of the storm. It hurt to see both boys hurting so much- especially after what they had already lost to this war- both parents, their home, Sam's girlfriend and any chance of normality. It hurt even more trying to reconcile this clearly damaged Sam, with the bright, intelligent boy she knew and it made her maternal instinct want to go into overdrive- but for now she was leaving Dean to it, knowing that it was the only he knew it.

"Mom?" Jo asked quietly coming up beside her, her own eyes moist as she too peered in at the two Winchesters- her gaze lingering on Dean for a second.

"Let's leave them to it," Ellen said softly as she stepped back, pulling her daughter with her giving the boys some privacy.

SN

After a while Dean reluctantly released his brother, leaning back so he could see Sam's face and scowling at the tear tracks. Gently he rubbed at them with his thumb, brushing them away as he whispered soft reassurances.

"There you go Sammy," he murmured and his brother managed a watery smile, although his mossy eyes were still suspiciously bright although they watched Dean with a complete trust that made Dean feel slightly uncomfortable; because he couldn't ignore the role he'd played in putting his brother in this state.

"Boys?" Bobby asked as he cautiously stepped into the room as though reluctant to intrude on them, although he smiled as Sammy gazed up at him and made a small noise of recognition- glad to see the fear that had been there in relation to him had completely gone.

"What's up?" Dean asked, praying that nothing else had happened- even as he noticed the cardboard box that Bobby was holding.

"Well I was thinking…"Bobby hesitated and glanced at Sam, before taking a deep breath and continuing. " We not sure really what stage your brother's at, but it's clear that at least at the moment he's like a child in an adult's body and I thought he might like these." The older hunter handed the box to Dean with a faint flush colouring his face as he sent up a slight prayer of thanks that Sam still seemed unable to comprehend what they were talking about although he was watching them intently.

Dean accepted the box and set it on his lap, a quick glance showed him that Bobby was watching him nervously as though expecting him to explode which made his own nerves rise. Slowly he inched the lid open and peered inside, his eyes growing wide and dark with anguish as he saw what was inside.

"Do you really think…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"I think so," Bobby said solemnly, wincing internally as he watched a range of emotions play over the oldest Winchester's face- anguish, guilt, anger and finally a sort of painful acceptance.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, and Bobby was amazed by the cheerfulness he projected into his voice. "Look what Bobby's brought you," he said as he shifted the box so that it was on his little brother's lap, Sam looked at the box curiously as he let his brother help him sit upright. Cautiously with a shy glance at Dean who nodded encouragingly Sam reached out for the box and pulled it awkwardly towards him, his fingers fumbling as he struggled to open the lid.

Both older hunters watched with saddened hearts as Sam's mossy green eyes lit up as he beheld the brightly coloured toys that the box contained- mementoes that Bobby had kept from when they had stayed with him as children. For Dean it was an extra blow to see this physical evidence of his brother's mental state, although he hoped that it might help his brother.

"Dean!" Sammy chirped happily, as he pulled out a large, fluffy yellow ball that Dean recognized as the one he'd himself given to Sam on his third birthday- and held it out towards his brother with a wide, dimpled smile. Seeing the expectant look in his sibling's eyes he forced a smile- although inside he was torn between a desire to weep and throw things.

"I'm sorry Dean," Bobby said softly, as he gently clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"It is what it is," Dean muttered equally softly as he accepted the ball that his brother was offering him and gently tossed it back to his brother, who caught it with some difficulty as his uncoordinated limbs flailed around him. Realising that Dean needed to be alone, or at least alone with Sammy, Bobby squeezed his shoulder and retreated- feeling guilty for adding in a way to the young man's already immense burden.

SN

Somehow Dean had managed to keep his emotions tightly reined in whilst he'd played with his brother, torn apart by the innocence of his little brother. However, when Sam finally drifted off once more- worn out from what had been for him a mammoth journey through the house and their play his mask crumbled away and tears glistened in his eyes.

"God Sammy," he choked as he reached out gently to touch his brother's pale, bony cheek. "I'm so sorry little brother." As though the words had been a release the tears he'd been holding back for Sammy's sake began to rain down his cheeks in a silent flood as he leant his head against his brother's side- unable to fight the wave of emotions that was engulfing him as he clung to his brother…

SNSN


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, I have merely borrowed them.

SNSN

A week Later:

"Dean s-s-see," Sam stammered out as he held out a piece of paper for his brother to inspect, dutifully Dean accepted the paper and examined in seriously knowing that his little brother would be watching intently.

"Very good Sammy," he said with a smile as he handed the drawing (what it was of he wasn't quite sure), he was rewarded with a dimpled, lopsided smile from Sam which warmed him inside. Over the last week Sam had come on in leaps and bounds- with help from Dean the other hunters he'd begun to regain words although he still had a limited vocabulary and a stutter. He was also beginning to look healthier through small but frequent meals to combat the prolonged malnutrition he'd experienced, and although he still couldn't move around freely- due to weakened muscles he had improved on the movements he made. However, despite these improvements there had been no sign of the old Sam returning- it was still a child trapped in an adult's body and sometimes that thought made Dean hurt so much that he thought he'd scream.

The demons were still laying siege to Bobby's, and were clearly growing confused and angry about the lack of confrontation. Fortunately Bobby had revealed a secret weapon- an old sewage tunnel that led into a nearby town. So whilst the tunnel was heavily warded to stop any demons coming through it, it meant that the ragtag group of hunters had been able to get into town to get supplies.

"S-s-show s-self!" Sam's sudden sharp cry brought Dean crashing back into the present and he gazed around in alarm wondering what had upset his brother.

"What is it Sammy?" He demanded anxiously, one hand reaching automatically for his gun.

"H-hiding," came Sam's unhelpful answer.

"What's hiding?" Dean asked trying to keep exasperation out of his voice, as he allowed his eyes to trace his brother's surprisingly fierce gaze.

"B-b-blac..kie," Sam replied after a moment and Dean tensed, 'Blackie' Was Sammy's new word to describe demons. "S-s-show s-self," Sam repeated demandingly and suddenly the air in front of him shimmered and a woman flickered into sight.

At once Dean reached out and pulled his brother behind him as he shot to his feet, levelling his gun at the woman as he did so. However, when she appeared fully he gasped his eyes going wide.

"You?" He demanded, not lowering his gun.

"Who else would it be?" Ruby demanded grumpily as she examined herself for a second as though checking she was in one piece.

"How the hell did you get in?" Dean growled.

"Don't worry no one else can get in," she said flippantly and then her gaze darkened and she glared at him. "Now what the hell have you idiots been up to?"

"No one told you?" Dean asked disbelieving, a little more than suspicious about her sudden appearance and worried about how she had penetrated Bobby's wards.

"Hello, after I showed my allegiance to you at the police station do you think any demon's gonna tell me anything," she demanded, " all I know is that you two have pretty much pissed off every demon in and out of hell."

"Nothing new there then," Dean retorted slowly lowering his gun.

"So what did you do?" She demanded once more.

"In a nutshell Sam made a new deal, died, and then I went and pulled him out of hell," Dean said with a small smirk- wondering when they're lives had begun to sound like a twisted fairy-tale.

"Dean?" Sam's small voice piped up from behind him, reminding Dean that he was still there and the oldest Winchester turned to glance down at his brother who was looking scared.

"Easy Sammy, it's okay we kind of like this blackie," he said reassuringly and Sam nodded although he looked doubtful as he glanced across at Ruby who was gazing at him in shock and almost awe. "What?" Dean demanded seeing the look, and tensing in case Ruby hadn't come to help them.

"You said he went to hell?" She asked breathlessly and Dean frowned before nodding. "He hasn't got a sign of hell in him, there's no demon in him at all!"

"Should there be?" He asked in alarm, his eyes flicking to his little brother who looked up at him innocently.

"Yeah, even if he's not completely turned I should be able to see dark areas in his soul from it," Ruby replied in a near whisper her gaze never wavering from Sam who ducked his head behind Dean's leg. "Instead he's full of light."

"He doesn't remember anything about hell or his life before it, except me," Dean said uneasily, he definitely didn't like the way she was watching his brother and he could tell Sam was scared of her because he was trembling violently. "Its okay Sammy, we're going to go into the next room okay?"

"'kay," Sam replied in a tiny voice and Dean tenderly ruffled his unruly mop, trying to offer reassurance.

"Come on," he said to Ruby who followed him reluctantly out of the room, her gaze lingering on Sam as the youngest Winchester picked up the drawing he'd been working on and set to work- clearly relieved that she was gone.

SN

"What the hell do you want?" Dean snarled as soon as they were out of Sam's hearing, his eyes flashing as he slammed her back against the wall his gun held to her throat.

"To help you," she snapped back, her eyes growing black although she didn't push him away. "You two idiots are the best hope we have to stop the world going to hell."

"We might have been, but we're not now," Dean said his voice softer and he moved away of his own accord. "Sammy's not the same, and he may never be- and if that's the case then its no more hunting for us."

"So what the rest of the world has to suffer because you two idiots are too selfish to let one another go?" Ruby demanded harshly and Dean growled.

"My world," he said dangerously. "My world is sat in that room, with the mind of a child because he sacrificed himself for me. So yeah, the rest of the world can go to hell because Sam's already been there."

"He's not a child, he's an innocent," Ruby retorted and Dean froze.

"What do you mean?"

"It happens sometimes, if a person has something to cling to it can negate the usual effect of hell and cause all their sins to be stripped away," Ruby replied, watching him carefully as though to gauge his reaction.

"Does it happen often?" Dean asked suddenly dry-mouthed.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "It takes a very strong love, a bond that is almost unbreakable for it to happen. I've heard of a few cases, but the only one I know is your father."

"Dad?"

"Your Dad was there a long time, but he came out of it unharmed because of his love for you and Sam," Ruby said with a nonchalant shrug, seemingly unaware of the emotions that her sudden revelation had whipped up within the hunter although a small smirk played along the edge of her lips.

"Get out," Dean said suddenly as he clamped down on his emotions, his eyes intent as he stared at her. "I don't want you near me, and I definitely don't want you near Sammy."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked her eyebrows arched as she gazed at him haughtily.

"I said get out," Dean raised his gun once more. "Before I put a bullet in that pretty meat-sack of yours."

"Tut tut Dean Winchester, do you honestly think that's going to work? It's not the colt that little Ruby…I mean I fixed," Dean's jaw clenched at her slip of words, and even as his mind clicked into gear he found himself flying backwards to slam painfully into the wall. "I should thank you Dean," she said her eyes flashing white as she smiled at him. "After all if it wasn't for you Sammy would never have made the deal, and would still be a threat. Now he's just a delectable treat."

"Lilith," Dean snarled, wincing as she pushed him harder against the wall.

"Who else?" She asked sweetly, Dean opened his mouth to yell for help but immediately an invisible force grasped his throat stealing his voice and he gaped wordlessly at her. "You know you and that brother of yours have been royal pains in the ass, I mean everywhere I turn you seem to be nearby. Although I should thank you for open the gates to hell."

Dean was fuming as she paced in front of him, mocking him and he wanted nothing more than to free himself and kill the bitch before she got near Sammy. A sudden movement in the doorway caught his glance, and trying to be subtle he flicked his gaze that way- his gut clenching as he found his baby brother standing swaying in the doorway the colt pointed at Lilith.

"Well it's been nice to see you again Dean," She said with a triumphant smile. "But I really must be seeing to Sammy, I'm sure you understand."

"It's S-S-Sam," Sam stuttered as he pulled the trigger- Lilith whirled round in horror to face him, her eyes bulging as the bullet struck her directly in the chest and electricity flowed around the wound. With a furious cry she fell, a puff of white smoke streaming from her mouth to disperse in the air- and at once Dean was freed from the wall.

"Sammy," he said anxiously as he hurried to his brother, carefully lowering his brother's arms and removing the gun was his terrified hold. "Shh Sammy," he said, seeing the tears and fear in the expressive brown eyes that were gazing blindly at the body that Lilith had possessed. Whispering a faint prayer of thanks for keeping his brother safe he drew Sam into a tight hug, breaking his line of sight as held his trembling brother close to him. Knowing that Sam had not 'known' what to do, but had acted instinctively to protect his brother- and also knowing that this Sam would not be able to understand or cope…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its associated characters, I've just borrowed them.

SNSN

"How is he?" Ellen asked as she peered into the boy's bedroom, her dark eyes concerned as they fell on Sam who was curled up fast asleep on the bed before flicking to Dean who was keeping vigil beside him.

"Upset," Dean replied with a weary sigh, rubbing his face. He'd had to resort to giving Sam some sleeping pills that Bobby had kept around from one of their previous emergency visits- his little brother had been too scared and distraught for him to fall asleep and Dean had wanted to give him a brief respite from his emotions.

"It won't help with Sam, but I thought you'd like to know that the demons are thinning out," Ellen reported.

"So Sammy nailed her?" Dean asked with a faint sense of pride as he gazed at his slumbering sibling.

"Looks like," Ellen agreed. "He's a tough 'un Dean, and he'll come back to you in time."

"If this doesn't push him over the edge," Dean said grimly as Sam stirred restlessly and whimpered, at once he reached out and ran a hand gently through his brother's mop and Sam settled once more.

"With you as his lifeline? I don't think so hunni," she said reassuringly and Dean smiled at her gratefully, which she received with a small nod before disappearing to give him some time alone.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," he murmured softly to his unaware brother- it had been his fault that they'd gotten into this new situation, after all he'd told his brother they could trust Ruby- Lillith. If he'd only listened to his own suspicions he could've saved his brother all this pain and fear. It seemed that no matter what he did at the moment, it went wrong- and Sammy was paying the price for his mistakes.

_**Look after your brother Dean.**_

Their Dad's gruff voice echoed in Dean's mind and he wished desperately that he could block it out, that he could escape this feeling of guilt. However, he sighed as he glanced his brother- he knew that he couldn't run from the guilt because he could never run from his brother. Sam was his world. It was simple as that. Which meant that no matter what he, himself was feeling or going through he would endure it- because of Sam, for Sam. The bond that had been cemented between them the night their mother had been taken was too strong- perhaps in a negative way because it meant that they were tied to one another in a way that would ultimately lead to their death, but one that could never be broken.

But Dean realised with a sudden thrill- yellow eyes was dead, and now because of Sam's actions it looked as though Lilith was dead…which meant that their main adversaries were both dead. A sudden surge of hope went through him, that briefly at least quelled the guilt he was feeling- although it had cost them dearly they had triumphed. They were free of the burden laid on them by Yellow eyes so long ago- and although they were the last remaining members of their family- they had endured- together.

"We're free Sammy," Dean said with fresh optimism, and almost in response to his blossoming hope his brother began to shift towards wakefulness, his nose twitching as he fought against it.

"Deanie?" Sam asked sleepily as he finally blinked his eyes open and fixed his gaze blurrily on his big brother.

"Hey Sasquatch," Dean said fondly, smiling as his brother scrubbed roughly at his eyes.

"N-not boogie man," Sam protested and Dean grinned at that- it was a brief flash of the old Sam.

"Sure you're not Sammy," he retorted and was rewarded with Sam sticking his tongue out of him, however, as he watched the brief happiness faded from his little brother and his expressive eyes filled with sadness once more.

"N-not bad dream?" Sam asked hopefully as he gazed at Dean, and Dean wished that he could say that it was all a bad dream but he knew in the long room such a lie would only hurt his baby brother so sadly he shook his head. "I 'member blackie," Sam added and Dean gazed at him quizzically- did Sam mean he remembered Ruby or Lilith or he remembered what they did to demons.

"What do you mean kiddo?" He asked curiously.

"W-white eyes," Sam said slowly his forehead screwed up with the effort of remembering. "N-not the blackie, t-took blackie b-body. W-wit-ch h-hurt you." Dean reached out and gently squeezed his brother's arm as he considered Sam's words- his brother was describing the hunt when they'd gone up against a group of witches led by Lilith. He also seemed to remember Ruby, and have realised that it hadn't been her.

"It's okay Sammy, it'll be all right. You did good okay? That blackie was trying to hurt both of us, and you stopped her which means that you're good," Dean said, seeing the tears building up in his sibling's eyes.

"N-not mad?" Sammy asked doubtfully as he clumsily forced himself into an upright position so that he was at Dean's eye level.

"Course not Sammy," Dean reassured him and was rewarded with a small smile for his efforts.

"N-ot want d-do 'gain," Sam stated firmly and Dean nodded- he'd already decided that the choice to return hunting if they were ever able to rested with his brother, and it looked as though Sam had chosen.

"No more hunting."

"Dean?" Sam asked, his eyes growing wide and innocent as he looked at his brother. "Go in bath?" He asked and Dean chuckled- it was one thing Sam had become obsessed with since he'd come back from hell- having baths and the accompanying water fights.

"Sure Sammy," he agreed- knowing that Sam wasn't over what he'd done, but hopeful that they would be able to move on from it together.

SNSN

Later those nights after Sam had, had his desired bath and play and had managed to eat a substantial proportion of tea Dean retreated downstairs to have a much-needed beer with the other hunters that had come to help.

"Well we checked around the yard and house and it looks as though the demons have vanished," Joshua reported as he took a swig of beer.

"Talk about cutting the head off the snake," Ellen commented shaking her head ruefully as she sipped her own beer before returning to doing the dishes that were left from their dinner.

"Still want to know how that bitch got it," Bobby grumbled, but he looked pleased with the news and relieved to hear the boys were safe- at least for now. "And as for you two idjits' he fixed Dean with a stern look. "Try not to make any new enemies anytime soon, I don't need any more grey hairs."

"But you look so distinguished," Dean retorted with a grin, chuckling at the annoyed glance the older hunter shot at him.

"Shut it boy."

"So Dean, what's the plan for you boys?" Ellen asked turning to glance at him- they all knew that Sam had managed to start recalling recent hunts but it was literally baby steps.

"Well if it's still okay with you Bobby I'd like to stay here for a bit longer, give Sam a chance to recover further," Dean replied looking at Bobby who nodded at once- he enjoyed having the boys around especially when there was nothing supernatural chasing them. "After that I'm not sure, try and set up a proper home for Sam maybe see about getting him back into school."

"Not hunting?" Jo asked in surprise suddenly joining the conversation.

"I don't think he wants to go back, and I won't go back to it without him. Besides we've done what Dad set out to do- yellow eyes is dead, and we don't need to worry about Lilith anymore," Dean said with a shrug.

"Here's to a new life for you boys," Joshua said suddenly and the five hunters raised their beers to that toast- knowing how unusual a one it was for hunters, usually toasts were made to bid farewell to a fallen hunter.

"Thank you for everything," Dean added gazing round at them all so that they would know he was talking to them all.

SNSN

Dean smiled as he headed into their bedroom for bed; his little brother had managed to move from his own bed into Dean's and was curled up fast asleep on one side of it.

"Is that a hint little brother?" He asked as he moved around getting ready for bed, smirking as his brother snuffled in his sleep. Finally he slipped into bed beside Sam, pulling the covers over them both before drawing his brother away from the edge and closer to him- feeling comforted by the steady beat of Sam's heart and the quiet pattern of his breathing. For the first time since the night when their Mom had died, he felt at peace. "Here's to our new life," he whispered to his brother…

SNSN


End file.
